Soul Feeders
by grace0202
Summary: "So what are you like a ghost?", Grace joked. "Well, more like a soul feeder", Thomas laughed. i was reading some of the older vampirate stories and read one about ghosts and i loved it. i promise the story is completely different. hope you enjoy. Please review review! rated t for violence. (Even though it isn't that bad)
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold and dreary. Rain poured as thunder boomed and lightning cracked. "All I need is one, then I'll leave. Do it for an old friend, Obsidian", The 'dux' shouted as his sword clashed against another.

"You know I can't do that, Nick", Obsidian (Captain) said.

"We don't have to do this. I would rather not hurt you. What do you say, one human soul for many monsters, including yourself?"

"No. If we don't have to do this than lets not!"

At the same time Obsidian said the words he unfortunately had his feet in the wrong position. Nick saw this and took his chance. The sharp sword cut into Obsidian's neck and knocked him over. He shouted in pain as nick pushed the sword into his neck even more. His warm blood trickled onto the wooden floors of the ship. He tried to conceal his other cries because he knew that no matter how hard Nick tried he couldn't kill him he only cause him pain. His head spun and everything blurred. For one moment he wished he could just give Grace to Nick. He wished that until now.

"Stop!", a familiar voice rang out. _No!, _Obsidian thought. Grace Tempest bent down to his level and slowly drew the sword out of his neck. Grace looked up at the pale figure. They both stood in silence for a long moment. "Make a deal with me", Grace whispered.

"I'm only allowing you to think of bargaining with me with me because mine and Obsidian's friendship. Think of it as generosity", he responded.

Silence filled the air once Nick started to talk. All swords stopped clashing and all eyes were on the two.

"Leave this ship be. Do not try to harm anyone aboard this ship for all eternity again. If you will agree to this then you can have me", Grace said.

Nick laughed and turned to Obsidian who was still on the ground holding his neck.

"I'm surprised, Obsidian. This girl is wise but she has a crazy side, pretty, smart, and a secret weapon. I'm not surprised at why you kept her though. I can sense it. You have the most energy. I agree", he said as he shook her hand, "You have fifteen minutes, I suggest you use them wisely".

"No, Grace", Obsidian weakly said. She pulled him up and helped him gain his balance.

"I'm afraid I have to", she said with a failing smile.

"Why did you come out from you cabin? You always do that. Now look!", he said angrily.

"In order to get your balance you first must stand up"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm suppose to figure out your riddles, remember?"

She motioned for one of the crew mates to hold Obsidian's weak body up. With a swift move she turned for her cabin.

Deep down she felt a sickening turn in her stomach. True, she had been through many trials but this? This was risking it all. It was worth it though. To save her friends was something she would do everyday if she had to. She grabbed the thing she only needed, a few pictures. She wondered what would happen. Would this be eternity? Being tortured everyday? Would the vampires save her again?

The only answer to that was to be found in the future. She looked back at the cabin once more and left it. As she strolled across the deck she thought about Lorcan. Her - for once in her life – true love. She didn't want to see him. She knew if she did she would cry and that's not what she wanted.

"Grace!", Lorcan jumped in front of her, "What are you doing?"

She watched him struggle as he panicked.

"Calm down", she tried to help.

"Your not leaving!"

"I have to"

"I"m not letting you"

She had to chuckle at him. "This isn't funny!", he screamed, " I might not ever see you again and you laugh!"

His frustration grew to where tears filled his blue eyes. It hurt her to see him like this.

"Think about it, if I stay then the whole ship suffers. If I go then everyone is safe. Nothing will change. It's like I never even showed up"

"You don't understand, _you_ won't be safe. I'd rather die than not know you Grace Tempest. Please, stay. You mean the whole ship to me and much much more"

She wanted to stay and be with him but if she were with him than she knew he would be in pain. She reached her hand up and wiped his tear away and kissed his cheek. He held her hand tightly and as Grace slowly slid his clatter ring off his finger.

"Until then, Mr. Furey", she sadly said with tears flowing down her face.

yep bad luck. Well I was looking at some of the other vampirates stories and I looked at one about ghosts. I thought the idea of it was really cool. I completely made this into my type of story but all credit goes to MissEmris and Justin Somper. Hope u enjoyed i'll update soon! I'm really sorry if you take the ghosts idea as an offense but I promise I completely made the story up myself. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. welcome home

Grace Tempest

"Listen to me, they won't be bad to you. They will feed off of your energy though. When a vampire drinks his or her donors blood then the donor stays the same age right? The same thing with them. Do what Nick says and you'll be okay", Obsidian's eyes filled with pain, "You won't spend eternity with them, Grace".

My chest tightened with pain. "Don't come looking for me Obsidian, you know this man will fight"

"Grace...", before he finished Nick's loud voice joyfully rang out.

" Well, Miss Tempest your new crew awaits ye", he said. I looked back at The old ship full of vampires, friends, family. Tears once again stung my eyes. Each ship slowly drifted apart until they were consumed by the oceans fog.

"Now, Now, where are my manners? I'm your new Dux, Nick Arms, You may call me Dux, though ", he whistled loudly and motioned for a man (or whatever he was) to come over.

"And how could I be of assistance today, sir?", he said. My eyes were somewhat glued to his soft gray ones.

"We have a new mate on board and I expect for her to be comfortable and familiar with the place. You will be her escort for the next couple of days. I must be leaving. Hope the ship lives up to your likings, Miss Tempest", he said and swayed towards a cabin.

"Mister Thomas Collins at your service", he bowed and shook my hand. As he shook it a chill ran down my spine but not from the coldness of it. His hair was a light spikey auburn color, almost blond. He was very tall and had a stick for a body. His wide smile was somewhat poisonous. I noticed that chains were tied around his ankles just like Nick and he also had a glow like Nick but his was a slightly indigo color.

"I'll show you where you'll stay and then we could have a tour around the ship, Yes?", He asked.

"Um... okay", I responded stupidly.

I walked into the cabin I was to call my home. Yes, it was going to need work but it was the same as it was on the Nocturne.

"I don't think Dux told you but we'll only be on the ship for two more days", Thomas said.

"Where are we going?", I asked

"Home"

"And where's home?"

"The humans call it the haunted house on the hill. Stupid right? It's really called Sun valley Auxilium Asylum"

"Um.. Asylum as in?"

"Asylum as in for the insane. Well, not all were insane. People just thought that they were. Like, Nick"

"Sure"

He gave me a small smile. In some way the smile was perfect.

"You know for someone new to all this, you seem calm"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to look around the cabin.

"Did you want to leave?", he asked.

I stared at him coldly. "Did I want to leave? To leave people I loved and come to people that want to torture me? No, I did not"

My eyes stung with hot tears that threatened to fall over. "I didn't mean any harm to your feelings. I understand myself. Leaving family is hard and I promise you won't be killed. Do you need anything else?"

"No"

"Then I 'll see you in the morning at 7:30?"

"Yes, that's fine"


End file.
